When No One Cares
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: When Naruto runs into his parents, trouble brews. He sinks into a depression. Will Sasuke be able to bring him back? What are Sasuke’s feelings in all this? Then Naruto gets sick! What’s going on? SasuNaru and a little NaruSasu


When No One Cares By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: To Touya Kinomoto! Happy birthday!!

Disclaimer: Whoa! Naruto is sooo awesome I wish I made him up. Sorry Sasuke fans, Naruto is the very, very best ::Sticks out tongue:: pheeeeeeeeee!!!!! I DON' T OWN IT!!!!!

Summary: When Naruto runs into his parents, trouble brews. He sinks into a depression. Will Sasuke be able to bring him back? What are Sasuke's feelings in all this? Then Naruto gets sick! What's going on? SasuNaru and a little NaruSasu 

Set some time after the fight with Zabuza and Haku. Only 'cuz there were some major Yaoi hints between Sasuke and Naruto there. Seriously, whoa. I thought I was going to cry it was so great. Then I cried 'cuz I though Sasuke died and then I cried when Haku died and Zabuza..... I cries a lot...... GO SASUNARU!!!!!!

Warning: Rated R, cuz I think I will put a lemon in it later.... Maybe.... Seeing as though it toke me about three years to write the Yugiou one.......I'm not entirely sure....Be warning cuz Naruto gets all OOC 'cuz I make him sad..... and depressed. And Sasuke all lovey like..... ::Shiver::

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking

{............} Author's note

(.............) Crazy people standing in the corner's note or a translation.... I think the crazy people retired. 

~............~ Flashback 

............ Not in Japanese {Set in Japan, live with it} 

{I think that's it} 

Chapter One: When it all came crashing down 

The aspiring blonde named Naruto made his way to another one of Kakashi' s pointless D ranked missions. Really they had beaten Zabuza and Haku! What was up with all these pointless activities? Naruto was once again getting fed up with such meaningless missions. Yesterday all they did was chase a snake out of a garden. 

"....." Naruto had arrived at the bridge, where they always met before missions and Kakashi was late as usual. Suddenly Kakashi appeared above them. 

"I got lost on the road they call life..." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all glared. 

"LIES!!!" Kakashi got down from the pillar of the bridge. 

"Well, Well don't we have some lucky little genins today!" Naruto gave Kakashi that look. {You know the one where his eyes close and he frowns and his little whiskers perk and stuff..... KAWAII} "Your mission for today was canceled. The person in question changed her mind! So you guys get the day off!" Naruto smiled. 

"Good I get to go home." Sasuke began to walk off with a smug expression on his face. Naruto growled at Sasuke simply for existing.

"I guess I'll go home as well." Sakura began walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke. She sure was acting weird since the incident at the country of the waves. 

"Well I'm not going home!!! I'm going to train!" With this Naruto began into the village. Before he would train he would see if Iruka would treat him to ramen. Maybe you never know... Plus you can't train on an empty stomach. 

"Hee Hee! I haven't seen Iruka-sensei since I came back from the country of waves. Once I tell him my story of bravery, he's sure to treat to ramen. Hee!" Naruto grinned wildly and ran in the direction of the Konoha mission office center thingy.. {I can't remember what it is called.... You know the place they go to, to get information on their missions? Yeah that place} 

Sasuke watched Naruto run through the crowed market of Konohagakure village. 

"Idiot. He'll hit someone." Sasuke had the right mind to follow him to make sure he didn't. But no he was going home, or so he thought. Without even knowing it, his feet carried him in the direction Naruto was running. 

'Maybe I can talk to him... Maybe...' Sasuke kept following Naruto. 'Maybe I could tell him.. I could.....' Sasuke shook his head. He had decided not to let this distract him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Naruto out of his head. Sasuke had realized how he felt after the fight in the country of the waves. He knew when as he was "dieing" all he could think of was the time that him and Naruto had spent together. Even though he didn't realize this until after he woke up and looked at Naruto's happy face. He realized who much he loved to see it, how much he loved Naruto. He had decided not to tell Naruto when he didn't come over. He knew that Naruto could never feel the same way. He didn't see the tears in Naruto's eyes. He didn't see what Naruto had done for him...

Just as Sasuke had predicted soon Naruto rammed straight into a tall, spiky blonde haired man. As he fell he scraped his hand hard on the pavement. Naruto quickly got up and brushed himself off, wincing as he brushed his hurt hand over the course fabric. 

It took all the self control Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping Naruto and kissing his hand until it felt better. This was truly getting absurd. 

The tall man then grabbed Naruto's hand and held it to his face. 

"This cut is pretty bad. Would you like to come to my house and I'll have my wife fix it up for you." Naruto grabbed his hand back and winced. 

"I'm alright really! I don't really need anything. But thanks." The man was a little stubborn....

"No really you look like you need it really bad. It's bleeding badly." It wasn't really that bad.

"It's not really that bad..." The man though hard...

"My wife makes a good bowl of ramen. You could have some. I was bringing back on of the ingredients any way. She always makes to much. It would be nice to have someone to eat the leftovers....." Naruto's ears perked up like a fox.

"Well maybe it is bleeding pretty bad..." Over in a distance Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto began to follow the man. Sasuke continued following Naruto until they reached a house. Naruto and the man entered. A woman who was apparently the man's wife walked over to the two. 

"Now who's this young fellow?" Naruto blushed....

"Yea I never did get your name." He turned to the wife. "I was going to fix up his hand and let him stay over for ramen." The woman smiled. "Well what's your name...?" Naruto smiled grateful to the couple. 

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet ya!" The lady's face twitched a bit. The man's smile quickly changed to a frown. "Eh?" Naruto was thoroughly confused. 

Outside Sasuke was growling at himself. Seriously. Waiting outside some stranger's house waiting for him to come out? What the hell was he thinking. 

'I'm so stupid sometimes.' Though he thought these things, his body had no intention of moving form that spot until Naruto came through the door. Until he heard a shout. It was definitely Naruto's voice. 

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke ran to the door to a terrifying sight. Naruto was lying on the floor, being kicked by the man that had brought him there! What was he doing. He tried to open the door but to no avail. 

As soon as Naruto had stated his name the woman walked up to him and slapped him. 

"NO!!! We abandoned you for a reason. Why? Why did you come back you demon!? You bastard!" Realization hit both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke cringed at the words. What was Naruto feeling...? What could Naruto feel? He wasn't fighting back as the two repeatedly beat on him and slung hateful words towards him. Sasuke could only imagine what was going through Naruto's head. For a good twenty minutes this continued and Sasuke could not get through the damned door. Finally he gave up on the conventional method. He pulled out three shuriken and threw them through the door's window. then used his kunai knife to reach the handle on the inside and opened the door. 

'Why the hell didn't I do that in the first place?! Damn." He ran to Naruto and kicked the man off him. The woman went after the new boy. Sasuke slammed her into her husband. As soon as they both were incapastited Naruto ran for it. He haled ass though the streets he came down before as a happy person. Now all he could feel in his heart was pain. He ran and ran until he came upon a place he would sit and cry when he was younger. He sat before a lovely waterfall. He tilted his head toward the sky. Tears fell to the ground. He stopped. He stopped thinking. He stopped wanting. He wanted to stop breathing. He all but died in an instant. 

Sasuke had ran after him. He pushed through bushed and trees until he came upon a waterfall he hadn't seen since he was a small child. He looked over to Naruto. He ran over to him and saw the state that he was in. 

"Naruto." He leaned over to Naruto and looked into his eyes. They were empty. Naruto had clearly had enough of the world. It tore Sasuke apart to see him this way. He swallowed hard and wiped Naruto's tears away. "Naruto?" He whispered. The blonde didn't move. He appeared not to know Sasuke was even there. The tears Sasuke had wiped away were replaced with new ones. Sasuke continued to whisper to him. Finally he wrapped his own arms around the shaking boy. Naruto still gave him no response, none but the continuously large flow of tears that stained his cheeks. Sasuke wanted to cry himself. He was blushing bright when he thought of something that might get his attention. He pulled Naruto closer to himself. And with much hesitation, softly placed his lips upon Naruto's. Even though this is what Sasuke had wanted for a long time he was unable to enjoy it under the circumstances. He pulled away from Naruto, only to still get no response from him. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, but his time a little harder. Still he got nothing form Naruto. He was beginning to get desperate. Once again he kissed Naruto, letting his tongue slip past the other boy's lips. He kissed him deeply until he felt Naruto move. Sasuke broke apart from Naruto blushing like a maniac. Naruto blinked. He was distant for a moment until his tears fell even faster. 

"Sasuke!" He grabbed the bigger boy. "Sasuke. Sasu-" He sniffed hard. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him tightly. He, while blushing, ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Naruto was breathing hard. "Sasuke, I- I-" Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips. 

"Shhhh. Shhhh." He comforted Naruto the best he could. {Fan girls/guys picture this: Sasuke holding Naruto and whispering sweet things in his ear...... KAWAII!!! LWL's happy place....} Naruto shook his head. 

"Sasuke." He swallowed hard and curled up closer to the black haired boy. "Sasuke I can't- I can't take it anymore. I just can't!!!" He was crying so hard. "I know I'm supposed to be strong. I know! But I just can't take it anymore." Sasuke held him tighter. He wanted to see Naruto smile, no, he needed to see Naruto smile. 

"I understand y-" He was cut off. 

"No. No you don't Sasuke. You could never understand. I don't want yours or anyone else's pity either." Sasuke let go a little. He sighed, he wanted to... he didn't even know anymore. "I know that's why your here. Because you lost your parents? You pity me." Naruto looked down. 

"Your wrong! I don't pity you Naruto. I never did. I- I even look up to you in a way." Sasuke grabbed Naruto back and held him tight again. "I can try to understand you, Naruto." Naruto shook his head. 

"You could never understand me. I wouldn't want you to. I don't wish my pain upon anyone. You know, when people say the greatest pain is losing someone you love? Their wrong. Sasuke you know what it feels like to lose someone you love. But you know that that person loved you. You know they would still love you if they were alive. The greatest pain anyone could ever feel isn't losing a person. It's living knowing that no needs you. That it would make the world a better place if you were dead. To have no one to hold you, to encourage you. The only people even close to you think you are a screw-up who could never do anything right. And the only way you can get attention is to cause trouble so someone would look you way. You work hard everyday just hoping someone would give you some good words or a pat on the back." Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes. He held Naruto tighter. "No losing your parents hurts a lot less then going through each and every day knowing that they would rather have you dead. That your the biggest mistake in their lives. And it hurts. It really hurts. I don't wish this upon anyone else but, why does it have to happen at all? Why me? Why?" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He held Naruto close and they both cries for a long time. Sasuke rocked Naruto back and forth and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry I didn't realize. I wish I would have.... I wish that I could have done something to stop it. I wish I could have prevented them from something those things to you. Naruto I'm so sorry." Sasuke wanted to die right then. Naruto wrapped his own arms around Sasuke. 

"Even if you had stopped it from happening to me it would have happened to someone else. You can never stop the pain in this world." Naruto was so much smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He was really a great person. He had seen more pain in his twelve years then most do in a lifetime. And there was no end to it. No one was there...

"Naruto. I-" Sasuke couldn't say the words he wanted to say. He was so scared. Yes this was not a feeling that frequented him. But he felt it strongly right then. Hw took a deep breath. "Naruto, can I be there for you ?" Naruto stopped. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. 

"Y-You mean that?" Sasuke nodded. "Bu-But why? Why could you want to... I don't understand. I thought you hated me." Sasuke thought he was going to burst out in laughter. Hate him, how could he hate him, how could anyone hate him? Sasuke wanted to say the words. He wanted to tell Naruto the same thing he told himself every time he saw the boy. 

"I" He swallowed hard. He could do this. The great Uchiha Sasuke could do _this_. He took another deep breath. "Do you remember the day on the bridge?" 'Idiot! of course he remembers!!!' Naruto nodded. That was the day he thought he had lost Sasuke. Of course he remembered. "Well um... when you asked me why I saved you. I didn't know. Not until.... er... When I was dieing all I saw were um..." He blushed red as a turnip. "I saw pictures of us together. And when I woke up... I saw you smile. And... And I uh....." Sasuke couldn't say anything for a while. Naruto, being dense, had no idea of what he was talking about....

"Sasuke.. What are you talking about?" Sasuke needed ice water. Naruto was lying on his lap....HIS LAP!!!!! He was sure that he had a ..... you know..... He was wondering the whole time whether or not Naruto noticed..... How could he tell him? What would Naruto do? 

"Ah. Er. Um. I- I-er..." Three words three words three words "I l-l-l-l-l-l-l I" Sasuke covered his face with his hand. Didn't Naruto remember him kissing him?! Shouldn't he already know.. Guess he can't remember. Sasuke considered kissing him again.... Nope.... Naruto's eyes were drooping. Was he tired? 

"I love you" There! He had said it. Naruto's face was bright red. Sasuke assumed it was from blushing. But then when it wouldn't go away he touched Naruto's forehead. He was burning! "Naruto?" Naruto was still shocked form the comment.

"Sasuke? I-. You love me?" He was astounded. Sasuke looked harder at Naruto... He was sick, he was really sick. He didn't notice? When did all this happen? "Sasuke?" Doesn't he know he's sick? 

"Naruto. We'll talk later. you need to lie down. Do you have a thermometer at home?" Naruto shook his head.

"Why?" Naruto really didn't know? Weird.... Sasuke picked him up and carried him to his house. As soon as he arrived he lied Naruto on his bed. He didn't have a thermometer either. 

'Shit. Naruto is really sick. What am I going to do?....' Sasuke decided to try to leave him to heal for awhile. Maybe he would get better. Boy was he wrong......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thinking about it I found out that this fanfiction will most likely be very short.... Damn. and I've always wanted to write a Naruto fic!!!! I love Naruto!!! Naruto is the best!!!! I like S X N but screw Sasuke! I love my Kawaii little Kitsune!!!!!! Well yes.... Sasuke and Naruto are very OOC in this but that's what I was going for.... I wanted to show their other sides. And people! Sasuke even tells himself he loves Naruto during the Haku thing!!! I mean it really.. They love each other DAMMIT!!!! O- ^-^ Yes then Ja I will most likely write the next chapter tonight too....... 


End file.
